pokepalsdiscordfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackbox
Jackbox Games have developed many party games, often bundled in a Jackbox Party Pack. Several of these games have been played on Pokepals, and have remained popular ever since they were first played. The games are very well-catered to play online with people in communities, and are very popular on streaming websites like Twitch. Games Jackbox sessions are hosted by Luigi, who owns all 4 Jackbox Party Packs, as well as Drawful 2. The most popular Jackbox games are: Quiplash A game very similar to Cards Against Humanity, another popular Pokepals game, players receive prompts, to which they write a response. The prompts are then shown off one by one, and the two answers written to those prompts are revealed. The other players (and the audience if there's more than 8 people playing), will vote on which they think is the funnier answer. After voting is done, it is revealed who wrote what answer and they'll receive points based on the percentage of votes their answer got. If all game players and the majority of the audience vote for one answer, the other gets Quiplashed and gets no points. You will also hear Luigi yell Quiplash! whenever one occurs. On the Jackbox session on February 3rd, 2018, a custom Quiplash episode was used for the first time. Fibbage In Fibbage, pieces of Trivia presented as statements are offered to the players, to which they write in a lie, trying to fool the other players into thinking it's the truth. Players get points by other people picking their lie, as well as finding the truth. Fibbage: Enough About You In Jackbox Party Pack 4, Fibbage 3 has a special version of the game called Enough About You. In EAY, the prompts are about the players themselves. Points are obtained by fooling people with your lie on other players' prompts and finding the truth in the meantime, and having people find the truth on your prompt. In the final round, players enter one truth and one lie, gaining points for people you fool with your lie and finding the other players' truths. Tee K.O. Often seen as a better alternative to Drawful, Tee K.O. has players make drawings for a shirt, followed by submitting phrases and slogans to go with the drawings. After that is done, players receive three drawings and four slogans to make a shirt with. After everyone has made a shirt, the shirts will face off on 1v1 duels, and all players, including those who made the shirts, vote on what they think the better shirt is. The shirt that gets the most votes is the winner and stays on. Similar to Quiplash, if one shirt gets all player votes and the majority of audience votes, it is called a Shirtality. After the round finishes, the Gauntlet Winner (the shirt that wins the last duel) and Streak Winner (the shirt that won the most duels in a row) will move on to the final round. If a shirt gets both Gauntlet and Streak Winner, only that shirt moves on. A second round of drawing, writing slogans, shirt making and duels will follow, with another Gaunlet Winner and Streak Winner moving on. In the final round, the winners of rounds 1 and 2, will face off against each other, with the last shirt standing as the official winner of the game. Perhaps the most unique thing about Tee K.O. is that the shirt can actually be purchased, with the price varying around 20 USD. Trivia Murder Party TMP is a trivia quiz with a murder-theme. Any person who answers a question wrong has to play a minigame to stay alive. If they perform badly in the minigame, they will be killed by the TMP host, and continue playing the game as a ghost. When only one player is left alive, the game goes to the final round, where the person that's still alive tries to escape, while the dead players try to steal their body and then try to escape. Players are offered a category and 2 answers. They must determine to which answers the category correctly applies. Ghosts get a 3rd answer to give them a chance to catch up to the live player. The player that succesfully escapes while alive wins the game. Survive the Internet Players are given a prompt, which to write an answer to. The answers are then passed around to the other players and they have to take it out of context and the original writer of the answer look as ridiculous as possible. This game often turns very brutal/offensive. Survive the Internet has often been praised for its aestethic and art assets. Bracketeering Players write answers to a prompt, similar to Quiplash, which are then put into a single-elimination bracket. Before players vote on the answers, each will receive a matchup they predict a winner for, and gain additional points if they predict correctly. Later rounds introduce blind brackets, where players will be given a very broad topic to answer for, with the prompt being revealed after answers have been submitted. Civic Doodle Like Tee K.O., Civic Doodle is seen as better than Drawful. Player will receive the start of a drawing, and have to make additions to the drawing. Players will vote on what they think the better addition is, and players will continue making additions to the previous winners. At the end, all players are asked to come up with a title, after which everyone will vote on the best title. Trivia * There has not yet been a Quiplash game without a Quiplash. * A common strategy for the final round of Fibbage: Enough About You is to turn the truth and lie into an either-or-choice. * In TMP, it has only happened once that the player who was alive at the start managed to escape without having their body stolen at any point. Luigi was the one who pulled this off on February 3rd, 2018. * In Civic Doodle, it has happened more than once that in the final round, one or more players drew more than what was asked of them. * Also in Civic Doodle, the ability to draw on your name tag sometimes makes it impossible to tell who is what player. * A common theme for Survive the Internet is for players to use URL domains or file extensions. ** Luigi mainly uses .nl, .man or .co.uk ** Jake generally uses .oof, referencing his common trait of responding in chat with "oof". ** Alex mostly uses .xxx, .jpg, .gif and .ca ** Anttie most commonly has .bhic and .bitcoin ** Eli usually goes with .prn or .exe ** Sjoerd prefers to use .nl * As with most games, Alex gets fairly vocal over a game's results, both when losing and winning. Category:Video Games